When Emmetts in Charge
by senpaicutie64
Summary: Edward has to go hunting and reluctantly leaves the ahem perky Emmett in charge of Bella...all alone... for the night... Don't worry there is only BellaEdward parings but...beware! R&R please!
1. Pervy Minds

This a definite result of boredom, my friends, so I hope you don't think it's s piece of crap (though it probably is) Please comment, this will probably only be a one-shot but I'll see where it goes…and how much you like it!

* * *

"I have bad news," Edward started, stroking my hair thoughtfully. I groaned; either he had to leave me or there was another deranged vampire after me (again).

I stroked the dark circles beneath his eyes. "Yesss?" I asked slowly and unwillingly. He looked pleased at my reaction of me not wanting him to go.

"I have to go hunting tonight," he said carefully. _Oh, _I thought. That's not that bad.

"But I don't know who will take care of you," he sighed, looking at me, his marble brow puckered. I rolled my eyes, and ran my finger over his nose. "I'm perfectly capable of fending for myself, Edward," I grumbled; truthfully, I didn't really mind being 'kidnapped' I just hated being away from Edward for periods of time. He smiled crookedly, his white smile blinding me momentarily-to his great amusement, of course.

"Why can't Alice take care of me?" I asked. He frowned again. "She hasn't been hunting in awhile and it always makes her crabbier so she needs to go. Unless…" he trailed off, and he chuckled darkly. "No, Emmett's not going to take care of you," he said, and shook his head. I laughed at his expression.

"Why not?" I demanded. "Emmett's strong enough, you know that. And he'll keep me amused, at least," I added, thinking of the nights when Alice painted my toenails. He shook his head grimly. "I know that he's strong enough, Bella, but I'm worried about…" he trailed off, his eyes flickering to my face and back down. I flushed self-consciously under his gaze. "Well," he added hurriedly, "I'll find someone, I guess…but in the meantime," he added, with a sly look in his eyes. I giggled as he caught me in his arms and pushed my against his bed, kissing me with much enthusiasm that left me dizzy and weak-willed. I ran my hands through his bronze hair and his hands were on my sides, tracing up and down.

Without warning, the door banged open and Alice and Emmett stepped in, Alice talking at top speed. "I don't know, he's always such a worrier, do you really-" She was cut off as both of them realized the positions we were in. A full grin flashed across Emmett's face as he took in out frozen figures on tight embrace. Alice smiled mischievously, attempting to control her amusement.

"Oh, well, it can wait," she said, and grabbing a reluctant Emmett by the ear she pulled him out the door forcefully. I could hear Emmett's complaints all the way down the hall- "But I always wondered how Edward was in the bedroom!"- and little Alice's feisty grip on the masculine Emmett. I turned to Edward, blushing a bit and gave a nervous laugh.

"Um…" was all that came out. He chuckled a bit, then rolled off me gently, his hands still on my sides. "I would bet my Volvo that Emmett planned that," Edward mused, laughing and apparently unconcerned. Suddenly, his hands were still on my sides and his whole body tensed, drawing in a sharp breath. He whipped over to his side facing the door.

"_Emmett!!!!_" he snarled furiously. "_I can hear your thoughts you deranged pervert!!" _I could here a roaring laughter wafting from downstairs. My eyes widened at the possibilities. I studied Edward. His eyes were intense, listening to Emmett's thoughts. Strange look crossed his face-a fleeting mixture of astonishment, incredulous, then yearning. I laughed nervously.

"Um, Edward, knowing Emmett I don't think you should be listening to his thoughts. What if it was Rosalie or something?" He knew what I meant about her. His eyes darted back to mine, and then shook his head, barking a short laugh. "It's not Rosalie…" he said, his eyes now intent.

"This ones for you Edward!!" I heard Emmett call from downstairs. Edward narrowed his eyes, waiting. His eyes widened the size of oranges, then snarls erupted from his throat, leaving me sliding away from him covering my ears.

"_Emmmmmmeeeeeetttttttt!!!" _Edward growled, and without warning he sprang from the bed, dashing out the door dizzyingly fast and in a matter of seconds I could hear Emmett's booming laugh, followed by "ow!!" and scuffling sounds. I jumped from the bed, and ran down the stairs.

Edward had Emmett in a vicing headlock, mussing up his blonde hair ferociously. I laughed at the sheer site of the brother fighting, and little Alice perched on the countertop was laughing a tinkling laugh, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"Um, Edward?" I asked tentatively, watching Emmett struggle in his steely grasp. "What was Emmett thinking about?"

Emmett laughed loudly when Edward started snarling again. "It wasn't personal, Bella, really I just wanted to see his reaction when I imagined you in skimpy clothes…" I flushed crimson, and Alice laughed again. Edward let go of Emmet finally, Emmett rubbing his neck and flexing his arms. Edward, returning to my side, took my hand protectively. I suddenly remembered the lustful look in his eyes…and wondered if it had been me…

"So, Edward said, answering Emmett's thoughts. "Do you really think that I would let you after that?" He raised a perfect eyebrow. Emmett grinned at him, and winked at me. "I think it's a good idea. I mean, c'mon I need to spend some quality time with my almost sister-in-law, right? Nothing wrong with a little bonding…" Edward flashed him a warning look.

"Well, I see no other way around it," Edward finally said, giving in. "You're the only one available to babysit Bella, but you have to promise me that you won't cause any trouble!! After what you thought today…" A peculiar look crossed his face. Emmett snorted. "Really, Edward, I only did it to piss you off. C'mon, Bella, it'll be fun!!" I grinned at him. For some reason, he reminded me of Jake, which made me happier.

Edward rolled his eyes, but looked relieved. "All right then, Emmett. You're in charge of her for tonight."


	2. What Do you want to do?

Hi!! Sorry for the delay, I was caught up in other stories!! So this is just something I wanted to do, and this will be the last chapter, because this is all I wanted to do. It's really short, as you know. Please review, and be nice please!!

* * *

Hugging me to his hard chest, Edward seemed sad as always to go away. "I'll be back soon," he promised, breathing in my ear. Alice skipped up next to him, and waited impatiently as he held me for a bit longer. He finally let me go, kissing my cheek swiftly and backing away. He smiled wistfully. "I'll be back soon," he said, and then looked over to Emmett, who was lounging on the couch, perfectly at ease. "Take care, Emmett," he said quickly, and then swept out the door with Alice, already gone.

I sighed, and turned around I trudged into the living room to sit on the couch with Emmett. He grinned at me, his white smile momentarily blinding me. "Hey Bella," he said easily. It was hard to not catch his happiness-it sort of reminded me of Jake. I grinned back at him. "Hey Emmett. So you're stuck with me, huh?" He smirked at me.

"Guess I am," he mused, flipping on the TV and putting up his feet on the coffee table. "By the way," he added, shooting a fleeting grin at me. "I was just joking about what I was visioning today. I seriously didn't mean to offend you; it's just that Edward's really fun to mess with-"

"I know," I cut him off hurriedly, not wanting him to take it the wrong way. "He does get really over protective like that. You should have seen when he took me out one night, he was so mad at the one waiter…" I trailed off, and Emmett got the idea. He chuckled darkly. "Yeah, I can imagine that, I get that all the time with Rose. You should have seen one of the people in the hotel we were in on one of our honeymoons. I can't read his thoughts, but Jesus!" He laughed, and I laughed along with him. "Knowing Rose, you get the point."

He sat in silence for a moment, then turned to face me. "So what do you want to do, partner?" he asked me agreeably. "I'm game for anything. After all, he never leaves you alone, so I never get time to talk to my future sister-in-law." He grinned, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't mention _marriage _to me," I snorted, shooting Edward a mental dark look. Emmett tilted his head to the side, genuinely confused.

"Edward did mention that you had an issue with it," he murmured, looking away for a moment. "Just curious, but _why?"_ He hesitated, not sure if he should have asked. I shrugged, showing him that I didn't care if he asked. I felt oddly comfortable around Emmett.

"I'm…just hesitant. I'm only 18, after all, and Charlie!" I stopped, thinking it over. "And when," I said, lowering my voice slightly, "when I'm a vampire, and I leave Charlie and Renée, I want to leave them with the best resolution I can. And you probably know this, but it was the early marriage that killed their relationship. I mean," I hurriedly corrected myself, "I will always stay with Edward forever, but obviously Charlie and Renée won't approve." Emmett nodded seriously, understanding.

"I bet," he murmured. "It will be hard on all ends of the whole vampire deal, I guess. You haven't told Charlie yet, I guess?" I nodded grimly. He pursed his lips.

"That'll be hard. You and Edward will obviously get married one way or another," he amended, grinning mischievously, "but if Charlie doesn't approve then it will be hard on you, seeing as you'll have to leave him soon anyways." I looked at him. How much he understood! It was a serious side of Emmett I had never seen before, and though I like him joking and playful, this was a nice change.

"Yeah," I agreed slowly, wondering how much I could spill on Emmett. "And…I'm not sure about after," I admitted. Emmett let out a breath, looking out the window. "Yeah, that'll be tough. On you and Edward both. I can tell it's really cut him up to make the choice to change you, but it makes sense, if you really do want to be together forever." I looked at his marble face, and was glad that Edward shared so much with his brother so I didn't have to explain it all.

"Well, that too," I consented, slowly working my way around words, "That is obviously a problem for him, but I really don't care about being a vampire. I mean, I will want blood, and that would bother me, but that's not nearly as much as I worry about…" I sighed. "I might not be myself. What if I don't love him anymore?" I heard the fear catch in my voice, and I swallowed a lump in my throat, trying to go on. "I might not want him the way I do now. I'll be different, but how ill it affects me?" I shook my head, looking down at the pillow in my lap.

Emmett considered this for a minute. "You…will be different, but not as much as you think," he finally said. "I've seen how you look at him. I don't think something that strong can be broken by your vampire instincts. And you will want lots of blood, but it will pass as you mature." He stopped, and watched me carefully, making sure he wasn't upsetting me. Oddly, I was a bit comforted.

"Your right," I muttered, and I smiled a bit. He beamed at me. "Feel better?" he teased me lightly. I threw the pillow at him, and laughed as he pretended to fall over from the impact. I giggled as he sat back up, his brown hair messed up.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me again. I considered for a minute, and he spoke up. "Do you want to go on my back and we can see how long it takes to run around the woods in your backyard?" He grinned, his boyish excitement rising. I laughed, feeling glad to get out of the feeling of being held hostage. Leave it to Emmett.

We went outside, Emmett keeping up with my slow human pace. We reached his driveway, and I climbed up on his back, him giving me a helping hand up. "Ready?" he asked me, grinning at me. I locked my arms around his neck, and he took hold of my legs, locking them around his torso. "Yep," I said, I remembered to shut my eyes as he took off at lighting speed, laughing his booming laugh and my hair streaming out behind me.

* * *

So! Kind of boring but I hope you liked it!! Just something fluffy, I didn't expect anything out of it. Please review (nicely!!) 


End file.
